lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Unofficial podcasts
This article is about fan-made podcasts; for the official ABC Lost podcast, see: Official Lost Podcast There are a number of '''unofficial podcasts' covering Lost. These podcasts are produced by the viewing public as opposed to the Official Lost Podcast and the Official UK Lost Podcast, and range from episode discussions, theory speculations, or just general discussion of the series itself. Although they are unofficial, some of these podcasts have had episodes with cast, crew, and/or creators as guests. They are sometimes collectively referred to as Lost Casts. Active Podcasts All About Lost All About Lost is hosted by "The Lost Expert," who often goes by the acronym TLE, and his co-host Jeremy. Podcasts are generally only released during the seasons of Lost, with "awards shows" appearing during the hiatus. Features episode recaps, and theories since LOST S2. To conclude the podcast, Jeremy puts TLE on the clock to "definitively" answer a question about LOST. Subscribe to All About Lost podcast TLE's LOST blog site Behind the Cutting Edge: Lost Edition Behind the Cutting Edge started the Lost Edition at the end of season three. This podcast is hosted by Bill and co hosted by James, Billy, Daniel and sometimes other guests. Behind the Cutting Edge generally do not take themselves too seriously and enjoy making fun of themselves and their lack of technical knowledge. They discuss theories and frequently have a blooper reel of sorts at the end of the show. They are a part of the Lost Podcasting Network. Subscribe via iTunes Black Rock LOST Podcast Hosted by Curt and Dan, the Black Rock LOST Podcast is a no-nonsense podcast that focuses heavily on the mythology of the show. They usually discuss the episode and related happenings in a casual, laid back manner, foregoing episode recaps in favor of formulating theories. Curt and Dan also typically isolate a central theme that runs through all the storylines of each episode. Starting with Season 4, they also began recording a live "initial reactions" show immediately following the American East Coast airing of the show. This additional weekly episode is recoded on TalkShoe with several members of various fansites calling in to weigh in with their opinions on the episode. Subscribe via iTunes Cranky Fanatic's Lost Podcast Crany Fanatic is a live podcast hosted by "Big-O" every Wednesday evening, immediately following the American East Coast airing of Lost. The podcast is recorded on TalkShoe and listeners have the option to call in, or just chat with the podcaster and other callers in the chatroom, which is opened up while the episode is airing. "Big-O" has an interview with Jorge Garcia to his credit as well. In addition to the live podcasts with his many regular listeners, "Big-O" also used to release smaller pre-recorded segments in between the weekly live shows which were sometimes comical and light-hearted. Delta Park Gets Lost A popular podcasting website, Delta Park Gets Lost produces a detailed podcast weekly, after each episode of Lost. Usually up-to-date, the site itself is not actually specialized to its Lost podcast. However, it is a main feature of the site, and is usually accompanied by a brief recap of the latest episode on the website. The web page has a basic subscription option, and the podcast can be downloaded via iPod, or, alternatively, it is possible to order for it to be delivered to your email inbox. The Dharmalars After the Make Your Own Kind of Music with Scott and Steve podcast had stopped producing episodes in April 2006, Ralph Apel recruited Ben Johnson and Producer Ryan in the hopes to get it back on the air, and in doing so created The Dharmalars. Each week, they talk about what's happening on Lost, mixed in with humorous anecdotes and observations on pop culture, geek culture, and life in general. Jimmy from Seattle hosts "The Lost Score", a popular segment in which he analyzes the musical score on Lost, and breaks down the musical themes and styles of Michael Giacchino. The show concludes with the Dharmaline, a segment in which listener calls are played back, and an often amusing fan karaoke section. Jorge Garcia has joined the podcast twice: May 19, 2007, and December 16, 2007 for a commentary on . The language is often explicit. Subscribe via iTunes DocArzt & Friends Lost Podcast Hosted by DocArzt and Koobie of DocArzt & Friends' Lost Blog, "The Lost Podcast" is a conversation that takes you deep into the mysteries of Lost. Each episode includes news, observations, easter eggs, and predictions. For more information visit DocArzt.com or subscribe to the podcast on iTunes. Donald is Lost A podcast that incorporates Lost related skits and parodies with Episode discussions and reviews. Updated weekly and fueled by fan feedback. There is a segment called the communication station where a mock voice of the Russian character Mikhail is used to answer voice mails and emails. Often other Lost podcasters guest star in quick skits and Lost discussion. The segment entitled The finer things club, features the character Charlotte Staples Lewis who mock interviews other Lost characters. This podcast is an original take on Lost podcasting. Subscribe via iTunes Geronimo Jack's Beard Jorge Garcia and Bethany James Leigh Shady discuss their reactions to the scripts of Season 6 episodes shortly after Jorge receives them. gspn.tv - Weekly Lost Podcast This weekly podcast is part of the Generally Speaking (GSPN) network of podcasts, which are produced by Cliff Ravenscraft. The hosts discuss Lost immediately after the episodes airs, and then again, live, on TalkShoe every Saturday night. The hosts tend to include their personal opinions the night the show airs, but attempt to be more objective for their Saturday night live show on TalkShoe. The gspn.tv Weekly Lost Podcast is one of the oldest podcasts about Lost. Jacob's Cabin LOST Podcast Anna and Denise teamed up to cover seasons 5 and 6 of Lost as each episode aired. Subscribe via iTunes The JoshMeister's LOST Podcast :Main Article: the JoshMeister's LOST Blog and Podcast "Contains spoilers, theories, insights, and exclusive commentaries that will keep you updated on Lost." The JoshMeister originally started publishing his Lost insights privately for coworkers, family, and friends, but due to the popularity of these articles, he now makes them available to the public in blog and podcast form. Many of the recent episodes consist of live shows recorded on TalkShoe, immediately after Lost airs in the Pacific time zone (although Lost fans from the Eastern time zone frequently stay up late to join the discussion). Extensive notes from each podcast are available on the JoshMeister's LOST Blog. In addition to his podcasts, Josh posts theories and other things he's noticed, as well as selling his own t-shirt designs. The site offers a blog and podcast subscription option. Subscribe via iTunes Keys To Lost Podcast Hosted by Saint Louis MO based keyboard players Matt Murdick and Leslie Sanazaro Santi, this weekly podcast takes an episode of LOST and gives analysis of story, mythology, and characters. The weekly 'Giacchino Moment' explores the episode's musical thematic material as well. Proud Member of the Lost Podcasting Network Subscribe Via Itunes LOSTCasts :Main Article: LOSTCasts LOSTcasts is a Lost podcast that focuses on exploring the theories and mythology of the Island. According to their webpage, "LOSTCasts is hosted by John Keehler, Robert Stone, and Matt Jones;" in the past, regular hosting duties were also shared by Brian Linder. Though all three hosts share duties during the podcast, reference is periodically made to Keehler being the "technical brains" (updating the webpage, posting audio files, reading/answering email) behind the podcast. LOSTCasts incorporates in-depth analysis of themes, often through literature referenced on the show. Their site uses a black background with large green text, and they are usually up to date, releasing a podcast after every episode. They usually build up to each podcast with a blog post, giving the telephone number to call, then release the podcast in a second post afterwards. The site podcasts can be subscribed to, and the logo consists of the hatch timer with 'LOSTcasts' written on it. Jorge Garcia has been a caller on the podcast. After a long hiatus following Season 3 despite promises of returning over the summer, the LOSTCasts crew resumed their podcasts on January 6, 2008. They also debuted the "LostcastsFanForum," a listener-created posting site which serves as the formal forum for the podcast. LOSTChatter LOSTChatter is a weekly podcast focused upon the mysteries, mythology, and characters of LOST. Unlike "recap" shows, it takes the new reveals presented each week and looks at how they fit into what is already known about the island and its inhabitants. During the off-season, it focuses upon a new topic, event, or character each week and looks at how earlier episodes are being redefined by new information. LOSTChatter is produced by the RandomChatter.com podcast network, which features other entertainment and movie-based podcasts. It's also part of the Dead Workers Party podcast network, the 2GuysTalking podcast network, and the Lost Podcasting Network. Subscribe via iTunes, RSS, or email. Follow us on Twitter at @LOSTChatter. The Lost Community Podcast The Lost Community Podcast is hosted by David A. Dein and Steve "The Goog" Guglich. This site, created after the conclusion of The Lost Experience by the same people who ran The Lost Experience Clues, has a particularly large fanbase, and is decorated with a green and white background. The site is frequently updated, and the podcasts go into detail on each episode, analyzing it and including their own comments. The podcast can be listened to via iTunes, or downloaded directly from www.thelostcommunity.com The Lost Flashbacks Podcast Josh and Amanda started out their weekly podcast looking back at two episodes of Lost each week. They have now covered every "Lost" episode that aired before they started, and are currently covering new episodes. The podcast provides an in-depth look at the chronology of each episode along with critical insight into the world of Lost. On their Wednesday show (which records just after Lost airs on the East Coast) they discuss their initial reactions about an episode. The podcast is always recorded live on "TalkShoe" every Wednesday evening at 10:00pm EST. *The Lost Flashbacks Podcast on TalkShoe. *The Lost Flashbacks Blog by Josh and Amanda. *The Lost Flashbacks on iTunes *Amanda's MySpace page *Josh's MySpace page The LostGang Podcast The first and only French weekly podcast, Domino, Faye, and Yavanna talk about the latest episode of Lost with a recap, theories, news, and fun. Their blog is hosted on blogspot, where you can find the latest news and other stuff about the show, and the links to the forum and myspace. *The forum *MySpace *Download the podcast LOST in Order A few years after LOST went off air, Wendy (formerly of The LOST Revisited Now) and Anna (formerly of Jacob's Cabin) got bit by the podcasting bug, and decided to take a different path: watching and discussing Chronologically LOST (link to episodes on Facebook/Google drive), in which every scene and mobisode from LOST have been edited into chronological order. Podcast segments include the Frozen Donkey Wheel, Vh1 Has Beens, the Jungle of Mystery, Never Let It Fade Away, and the Coconut Internet. (WARNING: If you have never watched the television program LOST in its entirety, we highly recommend that you finish watching the show first before listening to the LOST in Order podcast. This podcast will be full of spoilers for the show.) Subscribe in iTunes The Lost Initiative (with Kimberley and Aimee) After the retirement of Make Your Own Kind of Music with Scott and Steve, Kimberley and Aimee, inheriting the feed and fanbase with brother-podcast The Dharmalars, began The Lost Initiative (“TLI”), a weekly podcast that discusses each episode of Lost. Following the format of their predecessors, hosts Kimberley and Aimee discuss their “Points of Revelation”, rehashing the important points from the show and offer their opinions and theories about each episode, with an often humorously opposing and adult-themed female perspective. Aimee, who reads all the books that appear on the show, hosts "The Book Club" segment, in which she discusses the major themes which relate to the show. Also on the feed is a separate spoiler show hosted by MB and his computer "Mac", as well as a shared-custody segment with The Dharmalars' Seattle Jimmy, discussing Lost's musical score. The show concludes with “The Others”, a segment in which listener calls, emails, and non-Lost related material is discussed. Along with the The Dharmalars, TLI also updates their feed and has discussions on the Scott and Steve blogspot. TLI releases an annual awards show called “The Losties”, featuring a variety of unique categories from each season's highlights, and tallied votes from listeners. TLI features several popular contributors, including the infamously epic rants by “Kyle from Kentucky” and surprise “phone calls” from Ben Linus (produced by Felix). Actor Jorge Garcia also appears in several episodes of TLI, providing both humorous and sentimental voicemails and emails. After the series finale, TLI recorded a special reunion episode with MYOKOM w/SAS podfathers Craig and Dylan, and released the final TLI episode in November 2010; the Season 6 Losties Awards. Subscribe via iTunes The Lost Lowdown Claude and Justin, the hosts, go scene by scene and dissect everything from character motivations to the shows mythology, all usually done with a humorous twist. Their no-frills podcast has a moderately large fan base, and their site is updated for every episode aired. Discussions usually include recaps, speculations on next week's episode, and the their opinions, split up with jokes and wit. The site is hosted on Google's BlogSpot service, and simply decorated with a black background. The podcast can be listened to via the embedded Flash player, downloaded as an MP3 file, or via the iTunes feed. The podcasts usually last 5 hours or more. Their series finale podcast was 34.5 hours (34 hours 40 minutes and 37 seconds) long, making it the longest Lost podcast ever, and most likely the longest podcast in history.http://thelostlowdown.blogspot.com/2010/06/podcast-83.html LOST Mythos Podcast LOST Mythos Podcast with Axel & Aaron is a podcast about the mythos of ABC's hit TV Show LOST. From the muddy banks of Jersey City and the tip of Manhattan in Inwood, we talk about the 15 things we noticed in each episode, review other LOST Podcasts and websites and we always find time to talk about the show’s mythology. Subscribe via iTunes The Lost Podcast with Jay and Jack The Lost Podcast with Jay and Jack is a twice weekly look at the world of Lost, hosted by Jay and Jack. They recap the week's episode, discuss Lost news, and especially Lost theories. Their AAC feed allows the listener to view their picture-enabled podcasts on their iPods and iTunes and check out screen caps, along with any other relevant pictures to the show. Each week, the podcast features a Listener Theory of the Week and Jack's self-proclaimed Crackpot Theory of the Week. The podcast is operated by the father and son team of Jay Glatfelter and Jack Glatfelter from Raleigh, North Carolina. The Jay and Jack podcast also awards an annual prize, called the Hugo Cup, to the best Lost fan resource for the year. The podcast also won the 2007 People's Choice Podcast Award for "Best Entertainment Podcast", an award open to podcasts on any topic. It was also nominated for "Best Produced Podcast". http://www.podcastawards.com/ Jay Glatfelter of the podcast recently participated in an interview with Lostpedia, which can be found here. *External links: **In-Forum - May 16, 2006 - Fan Media -- Lost in the podcast **AP - January 25, 2006 - Slow upload speeds frustrate Web sharers **YouTube - Jay at Comic Con 2006 **Ramblecast - September 24, 2007 - Jorge Garcia hosts this edition of Jay and Jack's other podcast **NuDia - Jay and Jack's online media network **YuBlog - A Community blogging site started by Jay and Colleen The LOST Revisited Now Podcast The LOST Revisited Now podcast first appeared on the Lost Podcasting Network in the summer of 2008. Hollywood alum Heath Solo was the lone host of the show until January of 2009 when he added Ms. Wendy, from the "It's About Bunnies" LOST blog, as a co-host. During the regular season, the show's main focus is discussing the most recent episode and its connections to past shows and other information. Heath and Ms. Wendy wrap up each episode with a "LOST Alums" segment, where they look at other acting roles held by the cast of LOST. The show is a live podcast, recorded on Talkshoe, and often includes other LOST podcasters as special guests. Lost Unlocked Lost Unlocked is a spoiler-free podcast hosted by "average joes" Chris and Brian. The podcast is often racked with "goofball" humor and their popular organ soundboard, operated by Chris. The hosts jokingly say that the podcast "blows." The podcast is aired every week. Lostpedia has been referenced by the podcast. LOST With Friends LOST With Friends is a current podcast dedicated to re-watching the series and providing listeners with commentary, insight, opinions, theories, and just general fun conversation. Host Paul Casey has a rotating cast of co-hosts each bringing a unique take to the series. Subscribe via iTunes Make Your Own Kind of Music with Scott and Steve "MYOKOM w/SAS" was a podcast centered around discussing theories about the show. They discussed the pros and cons of theories that they had read, heard, or believed themselves. The hosts are not actually named Scott and Steve, but they adopted the monikers as a reference to the characters of humorous infamy in Lost. Kimberley from T-Dot became a regular contributor to the show with a segment called Kimberley's Lost Diary. In April 2006, after co-host Dylan joined the Navy and they stopped producing episodes, Ralph Apel and Benjamin Johnson stepped in to keep the show going, and in doing so created The Dharmalars. In September 2006, Seaman Dylan returned for a special MYOKOM w/SAS episode titled Pre-Season All-Star Edition, featuring Craig the podfather, his new co-host Ryan, and an in-studio appearance from Aimee; one of their "agents-in-the-field". MYOKOM w/SAS released their final episode (Further Instructions) in October 2006. Kimberley and Aimee later joined forces and started The Lost Initiative podcast; keeping the Scott and Steve blog site alive with The Dharmalars. The Preston and Steve Show A generalized Lost podcast that has become a staple segment on radio station WMMR's morning show. ReThinking LOST ReThinking LOST made its debut during the hiatus between Seasons 5 and 6. The show's hosts, Scott Copperman and Elton McManus, take what they have learned from the first five seasons of the show and use it to revisit questions, predictions, news, rumors, and theories from years gone by as well as make spoiler-free speculation and analysis of what the future of LOST might bring. The Transmission This podcast is hosted by Ryan and Jen Ozawa, who are residents of Hawaii, where Lost is filmed. They occasionally have direct access to spoilers from the set, as well as cast members. The podcast has been in the Apple iTunes Music Store "Top 10," had cast member Jorge Garcia call in for an early episode, and interviewed Garcia and co-star Daniel Dae Kim in 2006 http://www.hawaiiup.com/lost/2006/09/20/lpn-interview-daniel-dae-kim-and-jorge-garcia/. Due to scheduling conflicts, Ryan and Jen announced the end of The Transmission podcast on January 31, 2006, but continued to blog about the show. With the beginning of Season 4, they resumed podcasting on February 4, 2008 http://www.hawaiiup.com/lost/2008/02/04/trans-2008-02-04-the-beginning-of-the-end-episode-4-01/. The couple also maintain a Lost filming locations list compiled with the help of fellow resident locations sleuths, which features an interactive Google map and tags that allow locations to be viewed by episode, area, character, and type. They have since gone back during the season 5 hiatus to revisit and podcast about season 3. TV Squad This podcast is done in an 'as-viewed' style, which means it's meant to be listened to while watching the show, much like a director's or cast commentary. Inactive podcasts Dharmacast Dharmacast was short-lived podcast hosted by two teenage boys from Hawaii: Cody Kobashigawa and Trevor Wright. It lasted approximately 5 episodes. By the very last episode, the podcast was dressed up with added theme music. It was discontinued after the boys had prior commitments to deal with. DJ Lena DJ Lena, hosted by Dj Lena and RX Hector, is a mock podcast. The podcast is influenced by DJ Dan, a popular figure from The Lost Experience. The site itself is decorated in vibrant colors, and the podcasts are very light-hearted. The site is purposefully littered with spelling errors and mock commercials, and the site has seen few updates recently. Ekobase A website that incorporates , modern pop culture, and other topics into its podcast, effectively giving Lost a very different spin. It is not frequently commented on, however it is still updated time to time. Almost every podcast contains a reference to Star Wars, either as a comparison to a character or as a reference to two characters relationship. The website offers different subscription methods, and is plainly decorated in black and white. Everything Lost This podcast, run by two Lost fans (Chad and Brendan), has been active since midway through Season 2. They offer downloads through their main website, and have a modest amount of fans. The site has had technical issues occasionally. Their website is decorated with a black background, and their logo consists of a mock DHARMA logo. The site has an RSS feed reader to make fans aware of new podcasts. Some mild profanity may be featured. FateCast: The Jater's Voice This is the one and only Lost podcast solely devoted to the Jack/Kate relationship. The podcast is released weekly and includes discussions on the most recent Lost episode, a Jate Debate, news and theories, fanfiction, commentaries and more. A general Lost podcast tweaked for all the Jaters out there. The podcast can be downloaded from the main site or via iTunes. Get Lost Podcast The Get Lost Podcast is a blog and podcast dedicated to the TV show Lost. They cover all things Lost including episode discussions, theories, Lost news, and more. Soon after each episode airs, a screencap recap is posted in a blog entry, complete with audio clips and high resolution screencaps. Once a week, a podcast is released with an in depth look at the previous episode, along with Lost news, the Get Lost Clip of the Week, and a short preview of next week's episode. Add our widget to your page on sites such as MySpace, Facebook, iGoogle, Orkut, and more. Subscribe via iTunes Get Your Beer On, Get Your LOST On Hosts John and Wes debate LOST topics every week over a couple beers (Well, probably more than just a couple.) In The Hatch In The Hatch, a Lost podcast site hosted at blogspot, is run by a 13 year old boy named Rusty. Active since November 2005, the podcasts discuss previous episodes and theories. The podcast has not been active since the summer of 2006, and it is unknown if it will return in the future. Let's Get Lost with Sam and Anita What IS their primary objective, exactly? To help you get lost in the madness that is LOST. Sam and Anita are two friends who just love talking LOST, and they want to share their conversation with you. They'll be podcasting every week after the newest episode debuts (plus some bonus podcasts while we're in hiatus), updating you on all the latest LOST news, recaps, theories, and important notes. PLUS, a rumors and spoilers section at the end for those who MUST be in the know. Subscribe via iTunes